


Bluebell Benevolence

by simplycec



Series: Lonely Shades of Blue [4]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Why is this so short, i procrastinated this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/pseuds/simplycec
Summary: Bluebell, like the way Kym colored Will's sky free.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Lonely Shades of Blue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Bluebell Benevolence

Kym stood under the summer-kissed rain, letting every droplet hit her sorry-skin without trying to run from it. 

She was not there because she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

She was not there because her heart was particularly cracked that day.

She was there because it was raining, and maybe she could graze the sky from the ground that way.

The misty cobbled streets reflected the dotted lights that came out early due to the dark weather, and though the sky was painted a heavy gray, it was still only 5:00 PM and it was June. 

It was uncomfortable at first; the stick of her clothes and the chill of the air, though she soon became accustomed to the falling sensation that came with the sky’s cry. The possibility of getting sick was a chance she was willing to take in order to drown in something other than her thoughts, and perhaps experience the liberating perception of freedom. She could smell it in the asphalt.

“Kym.”

The rain stopped. A shadow loomed over her.

She turned at the familiar voice, opting to ignore the skip in her chest.

There Will stood, his navy-blue coat in one arm with a blank-slated look as he wordlessly held an ink-black umbrella over her head, the rain hitting his form as a result. His champagne hair was dampened and sprinkled with raindrops. She stared at him in bemusement. 

“What are you doing out here?” Kym quipped.

“Could ask you the same thing,” Will retorted, his tone flat with a not-too-pleased glare at his sergeant. 

She offered a sheepish and dubious grin and almost attempted to play-dumb, though she knew that she’d be scolded for being out in the rain regardless.

“I just needed some peace of mind,” she mumbled breathlessly. 

He quirked his eyebrow. “And so you decided to stand out in the rain and risk catching a cold?”

_There it is_ , she smiled.

“Yeah. I haven’t been out in the rain in a while.” Her honey-hues gazed off to the side where the streetlamps stood tall. “A long while.”

Will didn’t respond, nor did she look back at him for one anyway. She wouldn’t have anything to say, but she knew he would pry regardless. It came from a place of concern, of course, but perhaps she could escape his tidal wave of care for one day.

She glanced at the hand that was holding the umbrella over her, trailing it to his now dampened shoulder. She eyed the coat in his arm.

Kym reached and seized the fabric in an instant before her lieutenant had a chance to react, yet when he had processed what she was doing, the girl was already sprinting away from him in the pouring rain.

Will scoffed, closing the black umbrella before carelessly tossing it aside without much thought as to where it would land before he pursued her. 

The rain made constellations on his arm as his hands reached out to grasp her wrist, yet like always she was one step ahead of him. Kym laughed like a child as she danced atop puddles like a glass-floor, staying close enough for Will to see her but far enough so he couldn’t touch her. She made a point of jumping into the small pools of water just to splash at his feet to rile a reaction, though a part of him found it hard to believe that she did it with the goal of agitating him.

Her fingertips were coated with crystal rain as she flicked water at him with Will still attempting to pull her into his arms. He could play it off like he just wanted his jacket back, though the pestering flicker in his chest grew in paramount each time her smile drew kingdoms.

“You’re so _slow_ , Willame,” she joked, shaking his coat tauntingly as she slowed her run to a playful trot.

A meager grin traced his lips, though he fought it down before she could take notice.

“Kym, give me back my coat,” Will grunted, hand extending to grab at it. Kym pulled it back before he could, sticking her tongue out at him like she was six.

“Here, have it back,” she taunted, tossing him the coat from where she stood. Confused from the sudden change, he looked back at her with his dampened coat in hand.

The downpour turned into a drizzle.

Her head was tilted up to feel the value of the sky, eyes closed, long lashes graced with dewdrops against her rose-flushed cheeks as her ocean locks stuck and framed her face accidentally flawlessly. Small beams of sunlight filtered through the ash-tinted clouds, though the sky remained wholly gray nonetheless. 

It was the first time she seemed so at ease.

His heart swelled.

He cleared his throat, walking over to where the sergeant stood before draping his coat over her shoulders.

“You’re going to catch a cold, Ladell,” he scolded, though it came out more like a plea than anything. She chuckled.

“Got it, Grandpa.”

Kym tugged the coat tighter around her before turning back towards the station.

“Let’s go back, our shift is almost over.”

The sun came out shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahahaha 869 haahhahahahhaha


End file.
